In The Eyes Of A Monster
by The Futile Vinny
Summary: "You're repulsive. You may be liked for your good looks; but how would they like you if you're appearance matched your personality?"  What happens when you wake up a monster and cannot be changed back? /terrible summary/ Warnings inside.


** _Man, it's been a while since I've posted anything, and I'm sorry about that. ||OTL_**

_**I've been extremely busy with school work, and dealing with issues corresponding with "friends", so that put me off track. **_

_** Okay, so this story is based off of a dream I had, that had a very... weird twist to it. Unfortunately, I woke up before the dream could end, so I decided to write a fanficiton about it. I being Bela, and the guy I like being the "monster". /made sure not to spoil it onhonhonhon**_

_** I know, I know, the people who are following me because of my 'What is this thing called "Love"' story are probably really mad that I dropped it; but I have a good-ish reason. You see, I was in the middle of writing a chapter that had taken me forever to start, and then my computer committed suicide so I lost it. Devastated, I didn't have the will to restart the chapter, since I had worked so hard on it, only to have it drift out of my grasp. **_

_** I have learned my lesson, though. I from now on, I shall only write one-shots. /affirmative nod**_

_** Anywhore, enough of my rambling. Let's get to the story~**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, and I guess I do not own the story line since my dream was sorta based off of the movie, "Beastly". **

**WARNINGS: AU, Human Names, Possible OOC-ness, Gender bends, Almost-Rape, Explicit Language.**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>I had everything. I had everything only to have it taken away from me so simply. I was the captain of the American football team. I could get any girl I wanted just by winking at them. People threw themselves at my feet to try and be as cool as I was.. Not like that was possible, anyways. I just laughed at all those pitiful people who were desperate to be me, to be friends with me. I was a hero in the eyes of many.<p>

I had recently been interested in making one chick fall for me. There were rumours going around that she was the hardest girl to catch, so naturally, it was my mission to prove those rumours wrong. I was just gonna turn on my "Cool boy swag" and she'd be putty in my hands. I had previously learned that no matter how weird a girl may seem, they can't resist me.

I had just finished football practice when I saw her sitting alone on the bleachers farthest from the field. Her blonde hair blew smoothly with every gust of wind that pasted, as did the bow on her dark blue sailor uniform. I had heard about her from a few of my followers. Alexandria Bondevik, founder of the black magic club, was said to be the most difficult girl in all of Gakuen High to hook up with. They say that she turns any guy stupid enough to ask her out into a mythical creature which follows her around for all eternity. Of course, being the total hottie that I am or.. was, I took it in myself to prove those suckers wrong. No girl is too difficult for me to hook up with. I brushed back a few strands of blonde hair from my face as I made my way towards her. She was reading some sort of spell book, not bothering to look up as I approached.

"Hey babe. What'cha readin' all by yer' self?" I said suavely. She didn't reply. Obviously she was just nervous, I mean, who wouldn't be? I sat down beside her on the cold metal to take a peak at her book, and instantly it was snapped shut in my face.

_"_Why don't you go bother some other girl who is obviously more interested than I am." This time she looked up, her cold blue eyes glaring holes into my flesh.

I simply shrugged and pulled my genuine smile, "Maybe you're the only girl I wanna bother."

She put down her book, now, clearly intrigued by me. "And what would the captain of the football team want to bother a girl like me for?" Her perfectly plucked eyebrow raised ever-so-slightly out of curiosity and annoyance both.

"Hm.. good question. Tonight's the finals, and there's a party at Gilbert's house afterwards to celebrate our victory. Only the cool people are bringing dates, so wanna' go?" I asked with a swift wink and smile.

I watched as she stood from her seat, those emotionless eyes looking down at me as she spoke, "What makes you so sure you'll win?"

I felt offended, "Since we've never lost a game, I'd assume we wouldn't lose the championship. Our team _is _the best, after all. So what'dya say, wanna go?" There was a long pause as she was thinking over her answer. I don't know why, though. I mean, any girl would have said 'yes' in a heart beat.

"Pick me up after the game." With that, she promptly removed herself from the stands. I continued to sit there with a victorious smirk plastered on my face. I just beat the system.

* * *

><p>We rolled up to the large, four-story mansion in my red Ferrari right after the game. Naturally, we had creamed the other team, (thanks to me, of course.) like I had assumed. Alexandria sat beside me with her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, and her bangs were clipped to the side by her signature cross-shaped pin. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was belted around her stomach, and flowed away from her waist. The dress itself was knee-level, even though I was hoping it was shorter. I didn't really care what she was wearing on her feet so I didn't bother looking. I hopped out of the car, and crossed over to her side, opening the door for her and lending a hand for her to get out, y'know, gentleman stuff. I myself was looking sexy in a black suit, with a blue, white and red tie.<p>

When we entered the house, instantly the smell of alcohol smacked me in the face. In a matter of seconds I was surrounded by some of my team members who were congratulating me on getting the winning touch-down. Of course, being the captain of the team, I had to be the star of the game, and win it for us, right? I noticed a few guys stopped what they were saying and stared at my date in awe. I stood there, smirk plastered on my face. Like I said, no girl is too impossible for me.

During my moment of victory, I was pulled aside by Gilbert, "What the hell do you think you're doing bringing _that _here, man?"

He pointed towards Alexandria with a shaky hand, "Relax dude, she's totally cool. I asked her out and look," I spread my arms away from my torso, "I'm not a troll." I could tell he took in my body since he was starring down at it for what seemed like forever.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for him to speak, "I guess you are really irresistible, if you could convince her to come 'ere with ya'." He laughed; but it almost seemed forced. Being scared of a girl, totally not cool.

After being at Gil's house for over an hour, and not getting any action, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I caught Alexandria talking to Arthur, another wannabe wizard. If she wanted to play hard-ball, then we'd play hard-ball.

I yanked her away from the Brit and led her towards one of the spare bedrooms, "Who do you think you are dragging me away from my friends?" She struggled against my grip; but I refused to lose to a pathetic girl. She couldn't beat me, no one could beat me. I was too awesome for that. After entering the room, I shoved her onto the bed, not caring if I hurt her, and I climbed on top of her.

I leaned down close to her ear, and whispered huskily, "You want to play hard to get, don't you?" Beer lingered in my breath, and my eyes were laced with lust. She tried to slap me, but I caught her hand, and pushed it above her head as I kissed her roughly, making sure to bruise the tender skin. She gasped when I squeezed her right breast, and I had taken that opportunity to stick my tongue into her mouth. I had begun to explore her mouth when her teeth came in contact with my tongue, with quite a lot of pressure. I parted from her, and glared. Anger coursed through my veins and all that could be heard was the sound of skin on skin. She gently touched her cheek where my hand had just come in contact, the look of surprise took over. I breathed slowly as I tried to calm myself; but the alcohol in my body refused to stop. I grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head, while I tried to pull down the straps of her dress with my other, failing in the process. In the midst of my actions, her knee raised, and landed itself between my legs, I groaned in pain as I released her, soon cupping my manhood through my pants. She shoved me off of her, and got off the bed.

"You're repulsive. You may be liked for your good looks; but how would they like you if you're appearance matched your personality?" I could see her raise her hands, but the words she said next were incomprehensible.

After she had left, I walked out of the room, brushing my hair away from my face as I groaned. Everything was blurred, but just then I saw her. The girl had light blonde hair that reached her midsection, and if looks could kill, those purple eyes of her's would have murdered me. I had never seen her before at school, or in the neighbourhood, so naturally I was curious about where she came from. I decided to ignore her, and continue walking out of the front door. Probably just another obsessed fangirl.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bedroom with the largest headache. Hang overs are always the worst part of getting drunk. I slipped out of bed and staggered down the white halls towards the crystal bathroom to take a shower. Since my mother was barely ever home, I didn't bother putting on any pants, so I walked the halls in my super hero boxers. Every picture that I passed seemed fuzzy; but I did not understand why. I mean, I had gotten drunk plenty of times before but my vision had never been that bad before. When I reached the bathroom, my first initial thought was to check myself out in the mirror. Alexandria's words from the night before buzzed around in my head, <em>"You may be liked for your good looks; but how would they like you if you're appearance matched your personality?"<em>What could she have meant by that? My personality was perfect, so my looks wouldn't change. I took a quick look in the mirror to see if there was any changes to my appearance, and that's when I noticed it. I turned back to the mirror to see an ugly green troll staring back at me. My eyes widened. That could have not been me, right? I started to freak out and watched as the beast did everything I did. I touched my face to feel the slimy warts that were spread densely over my skin. I couldn't help but scream as the sound forced itself out of my throat. It must have been a dream. It _had _to be a dream. There was no way that she made my new appearance match my personality. I was awesome to be around. People wouldn't have stuck around me if I was an ass just because I was beautiful, right? That's just ridiculous. All of this was ridiculous.

Quickly, I ran down the hall back to my bedroom to find the most worn-down pieces of clothing I could find. I settled for a pair of ripped blue jeans, and a black hoodie. At least that way I would be able to hide my bald, wart-infested head. I pulled up the hood, and walked into the streets, head down so no one would see my face. I needed to find Alexandria and fast. She was the one who turned me into this freak, and she'd be able to change me back. I walked the streets until the sun sunk down into the ground. It's not like anyone would be looking for me. My mother was probably in Honolulu by now. I had no idea where I was, or where I was going, so when I saw an open door to a house, I took the opportunity to have shelter for the evening.

The house itself was in terrible shape, leaving me to believe no one could have possibly lived in such a dump. At least I wouldn't be seen. I slipped into the warm building, and took a deep breath. I noticed a darkly furnished living room, and came to the conclusion the house was abandoned by the amount of dust that settled happily on the furniture. The room was dim, so it would be perfect to stay in. I carefully made my way down the hallways, trying not to stir the mice awake by creaking floorboards. I found my way to the front foyer, and turned on a low light to get a better look around the place. I didn't want to trip over anything. I noticed that the wallpaper was peeling off of the walls, and the ceiling had black mold growing from it. I inhaled the scent of the building and coughed. The air was musty and stale, most likely from the mold. I made my way up the stairs and towards the first door I saw. I peered through the already open door to notice a bathroom. Here was as good a place as any to take a shower. That way if the green slim oozing from my skin stained the shower, no one would be able to notice. I slowly turned on the tap to the shower, and stood back, making sure the water was clear, and not bug-infested, or something. After inspecting the water, I stripped myself of my clothing and stepped into the stall. I took the opportunity to really inspect myself. I was repulsive. My whole body matched my head. Hairless, warty, slimy, and green. I looked almost like a human-sized toad. That's when I noticed that my genitals were missing. I didn't have any nipples, and my manhood had vanished. I held back a gasp. I couldn't say I was surprised, though. Why would I need genitals if I would never be loved?

Surprisingly, there was soap in the shower; but what was the point of using it? It's not like I'd ever be able to get cleaned. I'll just continue to ooze green sludge from my gigantic pores. I stood on the cool tiles as the nuke-warm water pelted my skin, until I heard footsteps. I froze in my place. Had another homeless person found this place, and decided to check it out? The footsteps were light; but I could hear them getting closer and closer. I held my breath as the footsteps sounded in the bathroom. I peered through the curtains to see a petite figure of a girl, who appeared to be dressed like a doll as far as I could tell. I noticed that in her right hand, she had three knifes perched between her fingers. She reached towards the curtain with her left hand, and as soon as it was removed, I couldn't help but scream. She seemed like a possessed doll from a horror movie. Perfect setting and everything.

As I screamed, she just looked up at me, confusion flooded her face, "What are you?" Her voice was quiet but fierce, and laced with some sort of Russian accent, definitely not what I had expected.

"I don't know.." That's when I recognized her. She was that same strange girl I saw at the party just yesterday; but what the Hell was she doing here?

"Answer me properly unless you would like to say goodbye to you're life." I noticed her eyebrows twitch slightly; but her voice remained emotionless, and stoic. I refused to speak. I didn't want to be alive if I was this hideous. What's the point anyways?

My voice cracked as I finally mustered up the courage to speak, "I'm atrocious, right?"

She looked down at my exposed body, and shrugged, "I've seen much worse." I stared at her, confused, as she stood still in her spot in front of me. The water from the shower head was still pelting my skin, as the green slim wormed its way down the drain.

After a few moments of silence, I turned off the water, and stepped out of the stall. She was at least seven inches shorter than me, so I didn't understand why she was so intimidating.

I reached down to pick up my clothes when her voice stopped me, "Where do you think you're going? If you're trying to sneak into brother's bedroom while he's sleeping so peacefully, this knife will find home in your throat." Her voice was thick was malice, and I shuddered. I decided it would be best not to say anything more as I pulled on my pants, and sweatshirt. I put the hood back over top of my head, and stuffed my hands into my pockets. I could feel the girl's glare burn deep into my back as I did so.

I turned to face her, annoyance clear in my voice, "Would ya' stop staring already? It's givin' me the creeps."

She took what I said into consideration for a moment, "That is quite a weird thing to hear from a monster. That is what you are, correct?" Her words stung like a whip. I walked out of the room and down the hall without another word. I wouldn't stand to be insulted in such a manner. It was making a mockery out of me, and I wouldn't just let her say cruel things about my misfortunes. I'd find somewhere else to stay.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the musty living room as the sunlight penetrated the ripped curtains hanging on the window and wormed its way into my eyes. I groaned as I sat up. I didn't understand how I had made my way back into this house. I was positive that it was different since I had roamed the streets for an hour more.. Unless I had made my way around the block. I threw one of the pillows from the couch I was sitting on towards the wall out of anger. I could hear movements in the room beside where I was now, and I decided it was best not to stay too long. I stood up, and stretched out, before making my way towards the same door I entered through.<p>

"You're not going to stay for breakfast?" I turned to see the girl standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned on the frame. She was wearing a dark blue dress that flared out at her hips, and had a blue and white apron that started at her waist over top. The top of her shirt had a white neck that went up to her chin, showing no skin in the process, and there was a bow gently tied to the top. Her sleeves were puffed out at the shoulders, and hugged her forearms. In her hair, she had a white bow perched right on her hairline. She looked exactly like a porcelain doll my mother has in her bedroom back home.

"Why would I?" Clearly I was in no mood to socialize with someone who treated me with such disrespect.

"Because you have no where else to go."

If I had eyebrows, they would have been furrowed, "What makes you so sure?"

She stared at me blankly, as if she was telling me I'm an idiot, "Even though you were angry last night, you still slept here. If you had somewhere to go, you would have left. Now, if you're done acting like I'm a clueless little girl, come into the kitchen for breakfast." She then disappeared from the doorway. Was it that obvious that I thought she didn't understand anything? Apprehensively, I walked towards the kitchen only to see a small wooden table, with two others seated around it. I looked around the room to see the doors falling off their hinges, and rotting walls. How could anyone live here? I turned my attention back towards the two strangers sitting at the table. One female and one male. The male was wearing a white scarf and had a gigantic nose, while the female had a mighty fine rack!

I looked back at Doll, (that was my nickname for her since I didn't know her name) only to see her motion for me to sit down, obviously irritated. Slowly, I made my way towards beside Big Tits, and sat beside her.

I kept my hood up and my face down, "Ah, сестра, who is this?" Tits said shyly. I didn't bother looking up, she seemed like the scared type, and I'd rather not piss Doll off by scaring her sister.

"I do not know. I found him using our shower last night." She didn't even look up from what she was cooking on the stove.

"сестра, y-you know better than to let strangers stay with us." Big Nose said, trying to sound superior, but obviously failing. He seemed nervous, but I didn't bother looking up any further. She turned around at this.

Her expression was like a kicked puppy, "ды , I do, but he seems so helpless. Did I upset you, брат?" I looked back at Nose to notice he was shaking, trying to think of what to say. His sister seemed so innocent, why was he afraid? Totally not manly, dude.

"нет, of course not. It was quite grown up of you." Doll turned back to her cooking, satisfied. Another five minutes past before the food was done. She placed an equal amount of food on all four plates; but I didn't really feel like telling her I wasn't hungry. I mean, if both of her siblings are afraid of her, she must be a force to be reckoned with. I personally was not in the mood to figure it out, so I accepted the food anyways. During the meal, I used my fork to spread around my food to make it seem like it was being eaten. It's not like it was much food to begin with so not eating it won't effect anyone.

"Are you just going to sit there like a pest? There's food on your plate so eat it." She seemed irritated by my lack of eating. I looked up so only she could see my face to give her a glare. Without a word, she took my plate and placed the contents onto her brother's, who smiled greatfully and scarfed it down.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch as Doll paced back and forth in front of me, trying to think of questions for the interrogation soon to take place. Concentration filled her features as she continued to ponder.<p>

"Look, there is nothin' to know about me, 'kay? I'm just a damn monster." Her pacing quickened. I watched as she walked from one side of the room to the other.

"That does not mean I do not have my questions. You should know that if you answer with a lie, you'll be killed and skinned in the matter of minutes. I do not appreciate being lied to, am I understood?" Her voice was firm, and malice. The coldness of her voice sent shivers down my spine, causing me to only nod as a response. "Why are you here?" She spat.

"You said it yourself earlier. I got no where else to go." I slouched in the couch I was sitting on. If she was going to ask stupid questions, I'd rather be skinned.

"Since you are not a child, you obviously had a place to go before. What happened?"

"Nothin' happened, I just left. I didn't belong there anymore. There's no place for a monster."

"You refer to yourself as a monster.. That's quite odd if you were born in such a manner, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, this.. 'condition' appeared recently?"

"You could say that."

"It's a yes or no question. I expect you to answer accordingly."

"Fine, yes."

"What is your name?"

I froze. I didn't want her to know it was me. I had to quickly think of a name but make it believable otherwise she would know I was lying. I said the first name that popped into my head, "Adam" I tried my best to sound positive; but I heard my voice crack. I knew that she wouldn't believe me. I mean, she said she had no tolerance for liars, so I'd assume she'd be able to tell when I was lying.

"Well, Adam, I'm Natalia. My brother is Ivan, and my sister is Katyusha." I could feel myself let out a small sigh of relief, hopefully not large enough for her to notice. "I have to go to school soon, but Katyusha will be here to take care of you. Do not mistreat her." Her voice became darker, more evil. It was like she was plotting all the different ways to painfully kill me if I made her sister shed a single tear. I gave her a hasty nod as she picked up her bag. It was obvious that she did not go to the same school as I did since she was not wearing the uniform; unless she was new and was still getting it. By the appearance of her house, I thought that she would not be able to afford one. Of course, if she couldn't afford a uniform, there was no way in Hell she'd be accepted into Gakuen High, unless the school wanted to become a joke.

* * *

><p>During the middle of the day, after sitting around for countless hours, avoiding Natalia's sister, I decided to go out for some fresh air. As I made my way down the sidewalk, I found myself in front of the school. I wasn't really thinking as I walked up the pathway towards the double doors. I walked up the stairs to the entrance, and ran into Raivis, a freshman. He was about to speak as he looked up at me, but when his eyes focused on my face, he began to tremble.<p>

"M-m-m-" His mouth was trying to form the words I desperately wished he would not say. I shook my head, and tried to quiet him; but that only provoked him more. "Monster!" His voice was like a shriek. I turned to see every pair of eyes directed towards us. I could hear Raivis's cries and whimpers behind me, and soon enough, others became frightened as well. I began to panic as everyone ran away from me. I couldn't help but stand there, and let people think I was torturing a defenceless little boy. That's when noticed that luscious blonde hair that belonged to one Alexandria Bondevik.

"Hey!" I called out as I ran towards her. She stopped in her tracks and smirked towards me.

"Look who it is. What made you decide to show your face here, again? Unless you haven't looked in a mirror lately." Her voice was full of amusement. I mustered up all my will power not to slap her right then and there.

"What did you do to me? I'm horrendous!"

"I made your looks match your personality. No one likes you now, do they?"

"Change me back, wench!"

"Tisk, tisk. Have you learned nothing?"

"I'm sorry for how I treated you, just change me back!"

"Oh, but I can't. I put a spell lock on it. The only way to break the curse is to find someone who truly loves you for who you are, and we both know that will be impossible." I watched as she walked away with a wicked laugh. She was right, I'd never find anyone to love me for who I am. No one could possibly look past my outwards appearance. That's all people cared about. As I stood there, frozen in spot, Natalia came up behind me. She was saying something, most likely along the lines of, 'Why did you leave my sister by herself? I'm going to kill you.' but I chose not to listen. I wanted to leave this city; but Natalia led me back to her house. I didn't understand why she was so concerned about where I was, or what I was doing. No one should care, since I didn't care myself.

* * *

><p>For the next month, Natalia would try to feed me, only to have me refuse the food. I was going to be stuck in that body for all eternity, just like the rumours had proposed. When I declined the food, Natalia seemed genuinely concerned for my well-being. It was as if she was treating me like her own sibling.<p>

She had just came home from school when she found me sitting on the couch in her living space, she approached me slowly, and spoke in a firm, yet gentle voice, "Have you eaten, yet?" I shook my head. She stared down at me, her hands balled into fists. I looked up at her face, to see her eyebrows twitching. "When _are_ you going to eat?" When I shrugged, a sharp pain took over my cheek, and the force caused my head to jolt to the side. Natalia's hand was bright red, from the power behind her slap. I was flabbergasted. Never once had she slapped me so strongly. "Stop acting as if you're worthless. I'm not going to stand here and let you starve to death. I do not care what your opinion of yourself is, you're going to eat whether you want to or not." I stared at her in awestruck wonder as she exited the room to rummage around in the kitchen. She returned to where I had not moved with a bowl of soup only minutes after she left. I stared at the bowl, but did not take it. "Fine, then I shall make you eat it the hard way." With that, she pushed me over, and climbed on top of my waist. No matter how badly I wanted to protest, my throat would not make a sound. She forced my jaw open with one hand, and dumped some of the mush in my mouth with the other. In one swift moment, she covered both my mouth and nose with her hands so I had no choice but to swallow. Because of the lack of oxygen, I finally swallowed, and took a deep breath when she moved her hands. "Are you willing to eat it by yourself, now?" I nodded profusely, not wanting to go through that torture again. If she smiled, that would have definitely been a victorious smirk-type moment; but she removed herself from her position on top of me, then stared at me blankly as I sat up, and took the bowl from her hands. She sat down beside me to make sure I ate like I was supposed to.

"Fuck, you're so damn stubborn!" I scowled at her. She didn't change her expression as she continued to stare. I felt as if she was eating away at me with her eyes to try and figure out who I truly was on the inside. I was hoping that she would never realize it was me. I did not want anyone to know that I was cursed. Slowly, I ate another spoonful of "soup" and had to force myself to swallow. In all honesty, it was some of the worst food I had ever eaten, but I would never tell her that. Especially since over the month, I had taken notice to the fact that they did not have much food, so I didn't want to waste what little they did have. I mean, Natalia was so hell-bent on making me eat what she made, so I was obviously some importance to her, right?

When I had finished, she plucked the bowl out of my hands, and brought into the kitchen. I listened to the tap run, filling the plastic bucket they used as a sink, since there is something wrong with the actual sink. When she popped out of the kitchen, she stared at me once more.

"Come upstairs." Not wanting to be literally dragged up the stairs, I complied. I followed her towards her bedroom, and as she opened the door, multiple thoughts ran through my mind. I peered inside her room to see a wall designated for her knife collection, I also saw multiple drawings of her and her brother in wedding wear. She motioned towards a cot in the corner of her bedroom. "I have decided to let you stay in my room instead of the living room. The cot should be much more comfortable for you. Since you have not tried to kill us in the past month you've lived here, I assume that you will still not try. If you do, I'll have you know that I always sleep with a knife, let alone the fact that I am a light sleeper. It is just easier to make sure you do not wander off in the night and get yourself harmed. We both know that you'd be dead if you had not found us." Even though she was not looking at me, I sensed a caring tone in her voice, and I couldn't help but smile. Though I did not understand why she cared so much about what happened to me, I was glad she did. I leaned forwards to give her a hug, only to be punched in the throat and yelled at in Belarusian. She was so cute when she was angry.

* * *

><p>When winter had made an appearance, I was told not to leave the house, and stay in bed since I was more sensitive to the cold due to my current form. Day in, and day out it was the same. Natalia and Ivan leave for school, Katyusha brings me soup (although I do scare her), Natalia comes home, we talk for a while, she gets me some more blankets, and we sleep. The routine was extremely tedious. I wanted it to change.<p>

One day, I was feeling adventurous, so I grabbed Katyusha's coat, as well as one of Ivan's scarfs and ventured out into the cold. During my little spree, I decided to visit Natalia at school. As I made my way to Gakuen High, I could feel my limbs freezing underneath my layers, and walking became much more difficult. I had reached the building when I saw her walking to a portable for her next class.

"Natalia!" I ran towards her as fast as my body would take me. When I caught up to her, her face was full of concern.

"ідыёт ! What do you think you're doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Could you not have waited?" I think she had noticed my shivering body, and blue skin since she took off her jacket, and placed it over top of my shoulders. "I have to get you home." The whole walk home, I was basically being dragged since my limbs were frozen. Once we had reached her house, she yelled at Katyusha for not keeping a closer eye on me. I would have told her not to be mad at her sister if my throat had not been frozen. Since she was not capable of bringing me upstairs, she filled a large bucket with warm water, then stripped me of my clothing before placing me into the water. Instantly I felt heat enter my body; but it was too late. My heart beat was slowing down from the hypothermia, and she knew it. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she gently placed her warm lips against my cold ones.

~*~Normal P.O.V~*~

Natalia placed a gentle kiss onto "Adam's" lips as a tear strolled down her cheek. She knew that he would not survive. She was upset that he was so stupid as to leave the house when he was that sensitive to the cold. Desperately she tried to warm his body, as she did not want to succumb to his death. Over the months of being with him, her feelings grew strong. She watched in silence as he sunk into the large tub of water. She gasped and flung herself into the water, searching frantically for his frozen body. Tears threatened to spill over the edges of her eyes as she searched. She finally found his head. Carefully, she pulled the human head out from the water. She crouched down, barely hovering over him as she waited to see his eyes open.

It seemed like eternity until his eyes opened slowly, revealing ocean blues. She instantly recognized the atrocious monster that she had fallen in love with for who he truly was.

"Alfred Jones." She said softly. Alfred stared at Natalia in awe, and confusion both. He looked down at his arms as they raised out of the water to see that beautiful flesh tone that he had gone so long without. He was worried that since she now knew who he was, it would be over, like he never was that green, warty creature she had fallen for. She simply cupped his face with her hands, and lowered her face to give him another soft kiss. He wormed his arms around her slim waist and pulled her body closer to his, not acknowledging his amount of clothes, or lack there of. Nothing else mattered to the two then being in each others arms.

When the kiss what broken, Natalia stared at Alfred, and smiled. "Whether you're a disgusting monster, or not, I will always love you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hooray for cheesy endings. 8'''DDDD<strong>_

_**I hope this story made up for my other one not being completed. I'm sorry my beautiful followers!**_

_**I was so determined to write this in a day, and I did. Oh my Gyawl! It only took me six and a half hours to write! **_

_** Shit man, that is the most I have ever written in that little amount of time. **_

_**On my word document, this is 11 pages long. So if you catch any grammar mistakes PLEASE BE SURE TO TELL ME. |D;;;**_

**Translations:**

**сестра – Sister**

**ды – Yes**

**брат – Brother**

**нет - No**

**ідыёт - Idiot**

_**Anyways, please rate and review. I love getting reviews. They make me the happiest person alive. 3**_

_**Oh, oh, oh! I have decided that if this story is a hit, I shall continue my RusPol one, since this was incredibly fun to write. **_

_**Happy holidays, my lovelies~**_


End file.
